


The Beginning

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: The Beginning of the adventures
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Severus being deaged because of Harry was inspired by lyraonyx if you haven't heard of them you you should definitely check out their work. The deaging is in The Seventh day Seer.

When Harry saved Severus' life after the war was over he accidentally caused Severus to deage. Even though Severus' birthday didn't change and he still had all of his memories he was now in appearance and age of twenty. Because of this Severus was not only healed but he no longer had the dark mark he also decided to start taking better care of himself.Severus allowed Harry to talk him into staying with him while he waited to get cleared by the board. Minerva had said that the only way she will accept Severus back in a teaching is if he also agrees to be the Deputy Headmaster. Severus had just rolled his eyes before accepting her terms. Well she actually wanted him to be the Headmaster but he told her he didn't think the board would accept it. During the waiting period Harry and Severus became friends. Severus helped Harry prepare for his NEWTS and was very proud of the scores that younger man achieved. Severus and Harry both decided that Harry needed to take the test after his birthday. Harry had gotten Os in every subject except for History of Magic on which he received an E. Because Harry did so well on his Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWTS he was given the chance to take the mastery test. He had taken it the same day and he had no idea what it was because the people over the testing gave him the test after quickly scoring the DADA NEWT. Harry beat Severus's score who had at the time held the highest score since the founders of Hogwarts. When Harry had returned home from the testing, Severus had just received the letter saying he was accepted back at Hogwarts. Harry had congratulated the older man but before he could go to get dinner started Severus had asked about his NEWTS. Harry had self-consciously stated that they had given him an extra DADA test and Severus mouth dropped open. When Harry asked what was wrong, Severus had simply told him to wait until the next day. Sure enough the next day Harry found out that he was now the Youngest DADA Master in history. When Minerva heard that Harry was now a DADA Master she immediately gave him the Defense position as that was the reason he took his NEWTS. She also gave him the Gryffindor Head of House position as well. And this is where our story begins. 

Severus and Harry walked into the great hall on September first, robes billowing behind them. As Severus was walking in front of Harry it sort of looked like Harry had already gotten in trouble in the eyes of the returning students. None of the students knew that Harry was now a professor as he had managed to get the ministry to hold the news of his NEWTS until September second and in return he agreed to work in the Unspeakable department which luckily for Harry they also hired Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville. Severus was also sworn in as an unspeakable but they wanted him as their potions master as he was recently declared by the Potions Guild as the best potions master in the world in last month's Potion's Journal.

As Severus and Harry finally approached the head table, Harry was shocked to see his friends already sitting at the table. But before Harry could comment Severus gently pushed him toward the chairs and pointed to the second open chair next on Minerva's right.Severus then left the great hall to fulfill his duty as the deputy Headmaster. While they waited for Severus to return with the first years, Harry quietly spoke with Hagrid. The Great Hall doors opened to reveal Severus and what looked to be about forty first years. Surprisingly enough it looked like only ten of the children were afraid of Severus while the rest of them seemed quite content to be standing next the man. It probably helps that he smells like mint and vanilla, Harry thought with a fond smile thinking back on the day he had found out that Severus loved the smell of vanilla as Severus led the children toward the front. Harry had went out with his friends and when he came home he found Severus asleep on the couch with a dozen charmed candles lit leaving the house smelling like vanilla and pumpkin spice. Harry had carried the man to bed and placed two of the candles on the bedside table. The day after that Severus had told him that they were his favorite with a charming blush before he had stalked off. 

Harry focused back on the present as Severus' rich dark chocolate voice rang out over the great hall. The sorting went by quickly with each house getting ten new students. Minerva stood up and welcomed everyone to Hogwarts before getting started on the announcements.

"Students before I get dinner started I have a few major announcements. This year we have several changes in our staff. Professor Snape, who is still teaching potions and is the Head of Slytherin, is now the Deputy Headmaster. Hermione Granger is the new Transfiguration Professor. Luna Lovegood is the new Divination Professor as Professor Trelawney has left the country. Neville Longbottom is now the assistant Professor of Herbology until winter break as Professor Sprout is retiring. Draco Malfoy is also an assistant professor for potions he will be teaching the first through third years. Ron Weasley is the coach of quidditch as Madam Hooch suffered an injury and can no longer fly." As she spoke she gestured to each person and allowed them time to stand due to the applause cutting her off. She took it in stride and never appeared ruffled. Minerva glanced at Harry with a smirk before turning to address the student body once more. 

"And now I am happy to announce that the curse on the Defense position has been lifted by Harry Potter. Who is now the Gryffindor Head of House as well as the DADA professor. Classes begin tomorrow at eight unless you are in the NEWT Potions and Herbology class. That class begins at five and you will meet Professors Snape and Longbottom at the entrance hall." And with that said Minerva started the meal and claimed her seat.

Dinner passed quickly with the four heads of house leaving first to be in the common rooms before the students made it back. As soon as Harry stood up he felt the old DA coin heat up in his pocket he gave a slight nod as he walked toward the door. 

Harry had been waiting in the Gryffindor common room for ten minutes when the first group of students came into the room. Five minutes later the entire house was settled in and Harry started the speech that Severus had helped him with before he allowed for them to ask him questions.

An hour after Harry started Severus walked into the room. At first Harry didn't realize why the students looked terrified. Only the first years looked excited to see whoever was behind him. The smooth drawl of the man that was quickly starting to become more than a friend alerted him to the cause of the students reactions. 

"Mister Potter it seems as though you still have no concept of time. As you are the only professor that is late I have been reduced to errand boy to fetch the Chosen One." Severus said with glare directed at the older Gryffindors. 

"Professor Snape, you don't have to pretend that you don't like. Everyone here knows that you saved my life. That's all my first years have been asking about." Harry said with a smirk worthy of the snarky man in front of him as he stood up to greet the man. 

"I do hope that you disabused them of the notion that I am a nice person "

"Oh no Professor I'll allow you to do that on your own" Harry said as they left the room. They walked in companionable silence while every now and then their arms would brush together. Severus allowed Harry to walk into the staff room first before walking to sit in the only available seat left which happened to be in between Harry and Minerva. This meeting lasted for two hours as they spoke about the pairings for hogsmead trips, the addition of field trips, and congratulations for the young masters of their craft.

"Draco congratulations on becoming the youngest Potions Master of the century. "Severus said as he began walking towards the door as the meeting drew to a close.

"Actually godfather you are still listed as the youngest Potions Master since the days of Salzar Slytherin." Draco said with a slightly disgruntled snort that changed to a snort of amusement at the look of genuine confusion on the face of his godfather. 

"Draco I took both of my mastery test when I turned 19 as you are only 18 that makes you the youngest." Severus said genuinely mystified by what his godson was saying and mildly irritated that he couldn't keep his confusion from showing to others in the room. Which happened to be the entire staff as the ones who had been about to leave had sat back down at Draco's statement .

"Not only are you considered the youngest Potions Master. You are also touted as the youngest master to attain two masteries." At his godfather's continued look of confusion and the look of mischievous glee on the faces of Minerva, Pomona and Filus. Draco finally understood what was going on causing him smile gleefully as well. "Godfather you became a Potions Master at the tender age of eleven in your first day of potions." 

What followed after that statement was a shocked silence that was broken by Harry laughing. That caused the now more than mildly irritated Severus' attention to focus on completely on Harry. 

"And just what is so funny Mister Potter?" Severus asked in a glacial tone.

Harry released a few more giggles before saying "I find it funny that just two months ago you laughed at me and told me that it was only me that took the mastery test without knowing what it is when in fact you did it first."

Severus' glare turned into a smirk but before he could make a comment, Minerva declared that it was late and that some professors have five am classes tomorrow. With that said the staff cleared out and did one final check to make sure all the students were in their rooms. Unfortunately for some fifth years they were caught by Severus leading to house points being deducted and a Saturday Morning detention.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month of school went by uneventfully. The only things interesting that had happened was Severus being followed around Hogwarts by the first years even after the infamous speech. Of course all of the upper years tried to figure out why all of the little ones loved him so much. Minerva had allowed Severus to put all of the first years in one class which surprisingly decreased the house rivalries. The other professors had been concerned at first about having all forty children in one room but when Harry finally broke and told them the benefits of keeping them together and not doing practical lessons. The one that brought everyone to Severus' idea is that it would decrease the amount of first year injuries. Severus had then told everyone smugly that it also decreased the amount of classes. The other professors including Draco were also mystified at how the little firsties flocked to Severus. The only professor who didn't seem shocked had been Harry and on those nights that Severus had invited him to his rooms for a drink while also ranting about how odd it was to be well liked by the little dunderheads.

The second month arrived a bang literally. It was Severus' second class of the day, which was the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Severus had made it mandatory for his students to be paired with someone who wasn't in the same house after Harry told him about the fact that he had seen a decrease of house rivalries in his own classes due to using the same method. This also decreased the amount of potions mishaps but it didn't stop the accidental ones. Normally Severus contains them before they became a problem but this time he was distracted by finding a first year Gryffindor boy crying under his desk. As soon as Severus pulled the crying boy out and into his arms a loud explosion was heard and before anyone could get hurt. Unfortunately, Severus had forgotten himself in his casting and luckily for the little boy in his arms Severus had managed to tuck him protectively under his body as he collapsed from having pieces of the exploded cauldron hitting his head and back.

Severus came to with a blistering headache and a hysterical eleven year old in his arms. Harry calmly took the child from him after noticing that he was awake. The child stopped crying as well at the sight of Professor Snape staring at him. The child smiled as he put his small hand in Severus' larger hand before leaving the room. As soon as the kid left Severus immediately sat up on his hospital bed only to feel a gentle but strong hand push him back down. At Severus' irritated glare Harry chuckled before saying in a whisper, "Before she will release you into my care I have to prove that I can make you behave as you didn't just get a concussion Severus. You also got drenched in the potion and Poppy already spelled into your stomach the antidote for accidental potions."

Severus settled back down without argument as he much preferred Harry taking care of him as the younger man kept him getting bored. Ten minutes later Poppy came into the room looking only slightly shocked to see Severus still laying down even though he was awake.

"Alright Mr. Potter you may take him back to his rooms but you might want to hold a bucket in front of him.Make sure you spell water into his stomach and then make sure he eats after he finishes completely."

"Severus do you want to walk or do you want me to take us out of here?" Harry asked after making sure Poppy was gone.

"I don't care, Harry just get me out of here before I start puking." Severus said looking decidedly green already as he pushed the covers off. Harry quickly put a bucket in Severus' lap before carefully lifting the other man into his arms. As this wasn't the first time Harry had picked Severus up like this, due to a multitude of potions mishaps at home, Severus just laid his head in the crook of Harry's neck and held the bucket tighter as he prepared for the unpleasantness that is the floo connection. So when he opened his eyes again he was shocked to see his bedroom. 

"Potter how the hell did we get here so fast?" Severus asked as Harry placed him on the bed. At the deer in headlights look Harry shot him, he glared and the other man rubbed his neck nervously. 

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to yell at me for being an idiot." When Severus' glare only deepened Harry winced and said, "I might have apparated us here through the wards as I am the heir of Hogwarts."

Severus looked as if he was gearing up for one hell of a rant when he turned an alarming shade of green and his lunch made a gross reappearance. Harry quickly pulled Severus' hair out of the way with one hand while he used his other hand to rub circles into the sick man's stomach after sitting down behind him on the bed. Harry had been counting on the potion to kick in but knew that as soon as Severus stopped he was in for it.

An hour later Severus was well on the mend . Though Severus looked exhausted he got up to brush his teeth and take a shower while Harry cleaned up. When Severus came back Harry had already turned down the covers. Once Severus slid under the covers, Harry slid in next to him and pulled the man to lie on his chest. 

"I thought only girls and lovers did this Potter." Severus said sleepily causing Harry to chuckle as he ran his fingers through the shoulder length hair. "Go to sleep Sev we will talk in the morning sweetheart."


End file.
